


007, Timelord

by Evie007



Category: Doctor Who, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie007/pseuds/Evie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond has worn many faces in his life, he happens to like this last one</p>
            </blockquote>





	007, Timelord

James could hear Moneypenny talking to M. Talking about the shot, how she didn't have a clear view of the sob that as good as killed, no he killed Ronson, because that poor man had no chance after James was ordered to leave him. He tilted his shoulder and turned them around to give Moneypenny a better shot while hearing M giving to order to fire.

Just a few seconds, he had to keep him like this for a few seconds, was all the thought while trying to keep the thief still

He heard the gun fire and felt his hold being broken as the thief twisted just to the side....

James didn't understand why his side suddenly felt wet and looked down in a split second seeing blood before the momentum of the bullet forced him from the train. He felt his hearts beat faster, both pumping his blood through his body in an tempo that was normally the first part of regeneration. James couldn't open his eyes to see if the glow was also there.

One thought went through his head before he hit the water that knocked him unconcious;   
'Damn, I've just gotten used to this face'

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that was keeping me up untill I wrote this down. I don't know if it will be expanded, for now just a fun idea. If anyone wants to use it, or has used it before, let me know I'd like to see what else can/has been done with this.


End file.
